Modern installations of server computers typically utilize a multitude of separate server computers installed in racks. Each rack may contain twenty or more separate server computers. Each server computer requires its own power cord to operate. Moreover, depending on the configuration, each server computer may require the use of several external powered devices to operate. For instance, a powered keyboard-video-mouse (“KVM”) switch or other type of external device may be utilized within a server installation. Because many types of external devices require a power pack, such as a standard wall adapter, the number of power packs and power cords may quickly become unmanageable. This is also true for desktop computers which typically utilize an even greater number of external powered devices, such as universal serial bus (“USB”) hubs, printers, external drive enclosures, and other types of devices.
One type of device that is commonly used in server installations is a remote server management device. Remote server management devices allow an administrator to remotely monitor and operate one or more server computers. Remote server management devices are either external or internal devices, and typically require the use of an external power pack. By issuing commands to a remote server management device, a server computer can be turned on, off, or rebooted. However, current server management devices suffer from several drawbacks that reduce their effectiveness with respect to controlling the power functions of a server computer. In particular, if the server computer is in a hung state, the server management device will be unable to shut down the operation of the server computer. Moreover, in order to allow the remote server management device to control the power functions of a server computer, a user typically has to make internal connections between the server computer and the management device. These connections can be difficult for a typical user to make without the assistance of a technician.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.